Krebsdorf:Friendship turned into love
by thepwnr287
Summary: So it was the wedding day of Krebs and Burgdorf, but how did they like each other?


By:Thepwnr287

Prologue

It was a normal, kinda boring day in the Bunker and Burgdorf was drunk as usual and singing. Krebs was watching, and everything was normal. Burgdorf caught Krebs in his gaze, and began to sing something a little different.

He started to sing "If I fell in love with you, would you promise to be true and help me understand?" Burgdorf smiled and winked at him as they quickly glimpsed at each other. Krebs looked at him a bit confused, but still smiled at him softly.

Burgdorf continued and sang "Cuz I've been in love before, and I found that love was more than just holding hands." Krebs was happier as Burgdorf kept singing in his drunken state, and Burgdorf would give signs that obviously said that he liked Krebs after he finished a part for a few seconds.

Just as Burgdorf sang "So I hope you see that I would love to love you, and she will cry." Krebs teared up in happiness and hugged him. Burgdorf smiled as Krebs hugged him, a tear slowly dropping down his face as everyone left. They stared into each other, eyes illuminated with puppy love.

They looked into each other's eyes and felt a spark of friendship growing bigger and bigger in their hearts, briefly kissing each other and leaving each other something special as they parted ways. Krebs opened what Burgdorf left for him, opening a fish plush and a map that had a post-it saying "I love you :)" and Krebs was happy. He was even happier by cute little figurines of Krebs and Burgdorf side by side each other.

Krebs smiled and whispered "I love you too, Wilhelm.." he hugged the plush and figurines as it hit night in Berlin.

Meanwhile, Burgdorf opened what Krebs gave him and pulled a fluffy booze pillow slowly and cautiously.

He smiled softly and said "Thank you Hans.." he was even happier when he opened a matching pair of figurines and was blushing softly. They fell asleep with their hearts connected, secretly and happily. As they slept, they shared the same dream that made them happy.

Krebs seemed to have awaken in a cloud, as he was surrounded by a fluffy galaxy far away from this world. Burgdorf looked for him and called his name over and over, Krebs jumped, flew to Burgdorf and smiled. They flew away together, saw all of the world as they dived down and flew happily. Krebs flew and imitated a fish as he splashed over the seas, Burgdorf followed him and did a barrel roll in the changing skies.

Burgdorf laughed and said "Here we go!" Krebs opened his arms as he was about to crash into the land and flew higher than Burgdorf could imagine. He followed his gray haired friend as he flew faster than a rocket in the sky, they laughed as he caught up. One place in particular caught their eye, and they ended up hanging around for a bit to find the perfect place to confess their true feelings for each other. A beach very far away from the capital of this place caught their eye, and they placed that vision into both of their heads and left for the Bunker again. They tumbled through the sky, bounced on the sea and then flew back into the Bunker.

They only turned out to be dreaming as morning came around, and they woke up to a ranting Hitler as usual. Burgdorf nervously tried to conceal his feelings for Krebs, but could never shake off the fact that he was cramped up in the same room and always was close to him within those rooms. He couldn't take the conflict in his mind much longer as he felt irritated, and began to act more and more isolated from what his mind is telling him.

Burgdorf went against the feelings in his mind as he went to Krebs and asked if they could let their feelings go in the wind.

Krebs asked him "Wait.. Do you know a place where we co-" Burgdorf cut him short as he asked about the dream. Krebs nodded as he realized that the dream had imaged a beautiful shore far away from everyone else, and they asked Hitler if they could take a break from the Bunker.

Hitler ranted explosively "You crazy as hell fags cannot!"

Burgdorf argued "We're not faggots, just admit you want a break from this place." Hitler was in shock as Burgdorf jolted a truth he hidden to the entire Bunker.

Hitler sighed "Ok, you're right.. I really want a break from this place for once." Burgdorf had a smug look as almost everyone was speechless and shocked, and he wrapped his arms around Krebs.

A day later, they arrived in the mysterious island that Krebs and Burgdorf were dreaming about, and they went to the shores that they dreamed of far away. They hired a 12 year old kid to try and nail the song, but all that came out were lots of falling and constant mistakes. The 12 year old played the piano with her feet, used a hand to check her phone and played a recorder with her other hand and mouth. Burgdorf looked at Krebs shyly, as he felt a tide of nervousness in his mind and they blushed softly. Burgdorf noticed that they were being married in the traditional way, but Jodl seemed to be quite irked by the fact that Krebs and Burgdorf were dudes doing this. They shrugged it off as they stared at each other, and felt another fire burning in their minds wanting to spend more time with each other. Their hearts ached as they couldn't wait to kiss again, and Jodl seemed to deteriorate as the time past.

After a lengthy speech, Hitler asked the usual lawfully wedded and such.

Krebs said "Mein Führer.. I do.." he turned and nodded to Burgdorf, as they both blushed slightly and smiled in a childish way.

When Hitler asked the same thing, Burgdorf said "I definitely do!" Hitler managed to shake off the vibe that the relationship would get out of hand, and said nothing for a bit. Burgdorf seemed to be a bit annoyed by it and looked at Krebs just waiting, before Krebs asked. Everyone else was distracted by the 12 year old slipping and falling backwards onto the piano, playing a hilariously offkey noise on the recorder and falling right into the sand in the process. The kid ended up throwing her phone in rage and screaming violently as she spat the recorder out.

They took it as an opportunity to kiss, and they felt a volt of love dashing into their minds saying it'll work out fine. They smiled as they stopped, and Hitler got back from laughing at the misfortune of the kid.

Hitler said "Oh god that was funny.. ok, you may now kiss.." Krebs and Burgdorf looked at each other again and could see the future in their eyes for a second, and then unexpectedly kissed. The kid that fell painfully limply pulled a thumbs up out as she was stuck and had to go to the hospital, it seemed.

Hitler asked if there were any objections, and Jodl burst out about the gayness in it. Hitler nodded for a split second, before exploding into a fit about how it was fine and that he should deal with it. Krebs felt a sense of happiness as they kissed more and more, feeling a sense of wanting to be with Burgdorf frequently sweep in. It also seemed to Burgdorf that the more he sees Krebs, the cuter and more magnetic he is to him.


End file.
